


you had jesus on your breath and i caught him in mine

by honey_butter



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Eugene Fitzherbert is Trans, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapunzel is Autistic, Vaginal Fingering, could be a modern au, i hate tagging smut but i want to let yall know what youre getting into, like bondage is the focus, yes i am making that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/pseuds/honey_butter
Summary: “It’s not too tight?”“No— Blondie, listen, I never thought I’d be happy about being tied up but, whoo, you quickly changed my mind.”A new dream bondage fic because I was sorely disappointed by the amount of them already in existence.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	you had jesus on your breath and i caught him in mine

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say here other than this is just entirely smut. features pre-negotiated kink with frequent check ins and enthusiastic consent.
> 
> i use exclusively male language for eugene but he does have afab bottom parts, if this is triggering to you please don't read.
> 
> title from bedroom hymns by florence + the machine.

“Are you comfortable?” Rapunzel tugged nervously at a lock of her short, dark hair.

“Me— You’re really asking if I’m okay?”

“Communication is very important, Eugene,” Rapunzel said, smirking in a way she had definitely learned from him.

“You’re right, also yes I’m,  _ hrm,  _ very comfortable.”

“Good.”

Rapunzel shifted, just a bit, from where she was perched on his lap, brushing her hips up against Eugene’s as she did. He let out a huff of breath.

“It’s not too tight?”

“No— Blondie, listen, I never thought I’d be happy about being tied up but,  _ whoo,  _ you quickly changed my mind.”

Rapunzel tamped down the little glint of pride at that, taking a moment just to admire her handiwork. Eugene was tied to their bed, his hands fastened together above his head, and legs attached to either bed post. She’d used a soft, sturdy fabric belt for the hands and two of her favorite, sturdiest ribbons for his feet, and she was pretty sure he wasn’t going anywhere without her say so. He was also completely naked beneath her, which, although definitely not the first time, still took her breath away.

“You’re so handsome.” A little laugh entered her voice as she pressed a hand to his chest, tracing the dip of his collarbone and over his muscles— not because what she’d said wasn’t true, but because he really  _ was _ and he was  _ her’s _ and that fact never ceased to amaze her.

_ “Rap-punzel,” _ his voice made it sound like two distinct words. “You can’t just  _ say  _ that.”

“And who’s going to stop me? You?” Rapunzel let her finger trace delicately over one of his nipples, smirk growing as a quiet groan slipped past his lips. “My handsome, gorgeous Eugene.”

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the junction between his shoulder and neck, letting her teeth drag slightly. She felt him go utterly still underneath her.

“You haven’t kissed me yet.” A little whisper, quieter even then his shallow breathing.

“Do you want me to?”

_ “Please.” _

Rapunzel shimmied so that she could put more weight on her forearms and lean down over him, “Of course.”

She would never get sick of his kisses, full of the little scratchiness from his facial hair and the gentle softness of his lips. Rapunzel knew she was not the best at kissing, a little too closed off, a little too smiley to make the kisses objectively great, but luckily Eugene didn’t seem to care and he was good enough at it to make up for her lack of finesse. 

She bit, experimentally, at his lip, earning herself another one of those quiet, stuttered groans. His whole chest vibrated with it, and she pulled back enough to see his face, his neck arching up as if to chase her mouth. 

“Are you doing okay?”

“Jesus, yes,  _ yes, _ I’m doing fine. Good. Great, even.”

“What do you want?” She thought she knew already, but best to double check.

Eugene opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, eyes darting over her body. It brought a flush to Rapunzel’s cheeks that she was sure stretched down her neck and chest as well. “I want to see you.”

Oh, actually she had forgotten about that. A loose shift was still covering her body, from earlier when she’d dressed for bed before they had gotten so distracted. “Right, sorry.” It took a little bit of movement, but she managed to pull the nightgown off without getting off of him entirely, something she didn’t want to be doing for the rest of the night.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.  _ Wow,” _ Rapunzel blushed, “how do you keep getting more beautiful?”

Her face turned away from him of its own accord, shy but mostly happy. Usually, he would take her chin in his hands or cup the back of her head, not forcing her to turn back to him but letting her know that it’s an option. With his limbs mostly out of commission, he did the next best thing and gently bumped his thigh against where her’s were straddling him.

“You doing okay? You know we can stop at any time, right?” His tone was so caring that Rapunzel felt her breath stutter at the love in it.

“Yes, yeah, I’m doing good. Just.” She gestures vaguely with her hand at him, the ropes, the bed, her lack of clothing. “It’s still a lot.”

Eugene’s expression softened even more, infinitely more, “I know. For what it’s worth you are insanely hot right now.”

And just like that she was blushing again, her momentary discomfort forgotten. Or, not forgotten, but addressed and assured and changed back into eagerness. “Really?”

_ “Yes.  _ Sunshine, you’re incredible.”

Rapunzel bit her lip, returning her hand back to Eugene’s chest and trailing it across his pecs, the scars below them. Down to his abs and the slight v just above his hip bones. “How incredible exactly?”

Eugene sucked in a breath, “Really amazing, just all around— all around  _ great,  _ gorgeous, um…”

“Yeah?” The laughter this time was even more self-satisfied than the last. She pushed her hand down farther, tangling it in the curls between his legs. “This okay?”

_ “Please.” _

Her first nudge against his dick had him arching against his bonds, the muscles in his legs rippling as he fought their hold. She bit back a gasp at the sight.

The thing about Eugene was that he was loud. Well, he was loud all the time, and Rapunzel loved that about him, but he was especially loud when she had two fingers buried inside of him, her thumb pressing small circles against his dick. Anything was fair game to a blissed-out Eugene, an eternal litany of her name mixed in with things like their shopping list and broken moans. She loved it, thrived on it honestly, it showed that he was enjoying what she was doing to him and that he loved her. It also helped that in these scenarios she wasn’t entirely sure what to say, more of a doer than a talker. As with all things, they balanced each other out perfectly.

“Jesus,  _ Rapunzel, _ oh my god, I’m, you should get—  _ Sunshine, love—  _ that fancy jam, god,  _ hah.” _ Rapunzel quieted him by sliding the fingers of her free hand into his mouth, smirking as his expression morphed even more. She liked his talking, but she also liked the way he arched when she shut him up. And, when she was in charge like this, straddling him, inside of him, his limbs tied down by her knots, she could make him do both.

Her fingers curled and she saw his eyes screw up, and then she could feel him clenching down onto her fingers and she withdrew her hand from his mouth to hear him whisper out her name. 

“You’re so handsome,” she murmured into the skin at his cheek which she had apparently leaned down against at some point, still stroking him through it and to the point of oversensitivity.

_ “God, _ Rapunzel, keep talking like that and you know I’m gonna come again.”

“And who said that wasn’t the goal?”

He groaned again, but she finally pulled her fingers from him, his thighs shaking just slightly underneath her.

“How’re you doing?” She asked, petting her hand reverently over the muscles in his legs.

“Great, fantastic, you?”

“Same as you, Eugene.”

“That’s. Just awesome. Love to hear it.”

And then she was giggling and pushing herself down the bed so that her head hovered over his stomach. Pressing a kiss to his navel, she looked up at him through her lashes, “This okay?”

He threw his head back, the veins in his neck going taut, “Yes. Please.”

When she’d first done this, done anything with her mouth, really, Rapunzel had hated the, well,  _ wetness _ of it all. It made her feel gross in the way the bar soap or that one shirt of Eugene’s did, but unlike those other sensations, this one she’d gotten used to and even come to enjoy because of how much Eugene seemed to like it.

He was still sensitive enough that it only took a few minutes of her tongue on him to coax him over the edge again. This time she pulled away as he came, watching his face once more, watching the way the rest of him tense against the bonds. She kissed her way up his stomach, his chest, his neck, until she was kissing him sweetly upon his lips once more, soft enough to fit a very different, much more PG scenario.

“You want me to untie you?” The words were spoken against his lips but she pulled back far enough to see his face, to really get a read on what he was thinking.

“You, I mean, you haven’t yet—”

“Well, no, but that’s okay.”

“I know it is, but. Would you like to?”

“While you’re still tied up?”

“Sure. Whatever you want. I’m here, if you, er, need me.”

She looked down at him, considering. His face was open, sincere.

“And what if I don’t want to, um, use you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—” And right then Rapunzel decided,  _ fuck it. _ She once again moved herself back up over him, this time straddling on her knees directly above his abs. Sucking in a, slightly nervous for no good reason, breath, she let one hand trail across her front, starting between her breasts and ending by resting over her mound.

“How are you so hot?” Eugene asked, eyes wide in awe as he watched her bite her lip against the little startled giggle his words had teased from her.

“‘Cause I’m your sunshine?” She retorted with a wink, the playfulness of her statement lost as she brought her fingers down to stroke over herself for the first time that night.

She was wet, indecently so, and it didn’t take her long before she was sliding her fingers over herself, teasing her clit with little phantom brushes of her thumb. Sometime, during the whole process, she’d braced her other hand on Eugene’s chest for support, and she could hear him making entirely indecent noises over the general wet sounds coming from her own ministrations. They continued like that for some time, until Rapunzel began to see through the fog in her head to feel self conscious once again about how long she was taking. But, because the brain fog was still there, the obvious answer to speed things up was to sit on Eugene’s face. Which was exactly what she did.

She didn’t last much longer like that. Eugene was… almost too good with his tongue, and it didn’t help that she had an entire eyeful of his hands held up above his head. Just like when she was the one doing the fucking, Rapunzel was quiet, her mouth opening in silent ecstasy when he managed to work her up to the point where she felt loose and limp.

“What was that about not needing me?”

“Oh be quiet.”

After she regained her senses, she untied his hands and feet, only fumbling a little with the knots in her still blissful state. She left him lying on the bed, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning him up before herself. They’d have to change the sheets tomorrow but right then he was already pulling her to his chest, wrapping her up against him and making her feel safe and loved and needed.

“I love you, Sunshine,” she could feel his mouth moving softly against the crown of her head.

“I love you too, Eugene.”

As she drifted off, held tightly against Eugene, she decided that they would most definitely have to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i don't have much left to say because i'm too tired to link to my tumblr akdhdjsksk so, as always, don't be afraid to leave a comment, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
